


The world's at your feet

by sloganeer



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo Brown will be playing the role of Kathy Selden's date in tonight's production.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world's at your feet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ljuser=wearemany for being maybe the only person who will read this.

Don has to ride with Lina. It's not even their movie--the less said about The Dueling Cavalier right now, the better--but R.F. wants his star couple out in the spotlight as much as possible before the premiere.

"The Dueling Cavalier has got to come out, but maybe we can remind the audience how much they love you before it does," he announces, before Cosmo and Don can get in a word about their brilliant plan to save the day.

R.F.'s excited about The Dancing Cavalier, at least he acts like he is. With R.F., it's hard to tell sometimes. The whole studio follows his lead, and right now they're walking around on tiptoes, not because they're rehearsing the next number, but because they're all so afraid of making a mistake.

Don wants to talk about it all the time. Cosmo can barely get in a lunch order before Don's grabbed a handful of napkins and the pen from Cosmo's shirt pocket, and he's off in another world. He has a couple hundred ideas, but Cosmo's the one who has to make them work.

"He's forgotten when singing and dancing was work," Cosmo tells Kathy after they've seen Don off with his driver. Don has to ride with Lina, so Cosmo Brown will be playing the role of Kathy Selden's date in tonight's production. They're taking her car to the theatre. "On the other hand," he says, as Kathy holds the door open for him, "I've never seen him happier."

She closes the door behind him and circles around to the driver's seat. He's not sure that she heard him.

They leave the radio off. Cosmo loves how easily he can make her laugh, but more than that, how he can be quiet with her. With Don, at the studio, at the parties, at the premieres, it always feels too much like competition. It's easy with Kathy.

"It's you," he tells her.

"It is not," she protests.

He leans across and kisses her cheek. It's the last thing she's expecting, but she doesn't blush. She's not that kind of girl, and that's why Cosmo loves her.

"Why, Mr. Brown," she scoffs. "You do me wrong."

"If you pull the car over, I can do you right."

"Cosmo!" She takes her hand off the wheel to smack his leg. Kathy narrows her eyes at him. "What would Don say?" she asks, playing along.

One more turn, and they're closing in on the theatre. People line the streets, waiting to spot a star. Cosmo waves at Bobby, a studio security guard standing sentinel at the end of the road. He waves back and lets them pass without a problem. Kathy pulls up to the sidewalk, where the red carpet meets the gutter. Cosmo holds out a hand. Getting out of the car, he hears the crowd roar, then silence. It's almost a comfort now. He knows the role he plays. He hoofs it around the car, a few fancy steps for the fans, then a deep bow for Kathy as he opens her door. She's laughing when he looks up and holding out her hand. Tucking it into the curve of his elbow, Cosmo leads her into the theatre.

Dora Bailey's tinny voice rings out above the crowd. "Cosmo Brown! Don Lockwood's best friend! And who is this lovely lady on your arm?"

"The beautiful and talented Kathy Selden, ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd claps and the cameras flash. "You'll be hearing lots more from her real soon."

Kathy ducks behind him, but Cosmo's having none of it. With a quick step and turn to the left, he pushes her back out in front of the cameras. "Kathy Selden!" he says into Dora's microphone, and the kids behind the rope break out into applause again.

"All right, all right," she says into his ear. She smiles and waves to the fans, but reserves a different look for Cosmo. "Let's go inside." She clasps his hand and drags him down the rest of the red carpet. Cosmo follows, light on his feet, still playing to the crowd. "Was that fun for you?" she asks.

But she's smiling. She's holding his hand.

"Baby," he says, "You're a blast."


End file.
